The Fire Within The Rain
by MsArtsy14
Summary: as Sonic starts to question his past, and chaos reeks the city, he suspects Eggman: but what if it wasn't Eggie this time around? read and find out! rated T just in case
1. Prologue

The Speed Demon stared off into the distance of the secluded valley that caught his attention quite often; though he didn't know why. Maybe it was the peaceful sight of the birds flying over the sunrise, or the clouds with their silver linings. It was a good place for him to sit and think, wich he did alot of. atleast, alot lately.

XXX

flashback : third person perspective

XXX

I looked around at my surroundings with great curiosity; nothing but fog and misty grass. I couldn't see anything past my own nose.

As I walked on, I could hear a voice calling my name. a deep, menacing voice, that seemed pretty suspicious; I followed it anyways.

"Sonic, trust me, and you'll find your parents."

"How do you know of my parents?" I could see him a little better now; he appeared to be some sort of dark being...? the devil!

"sorry, bud, but that ain't happening!"

the devil grabbed Sonic's throat almost as fast as lightning, and whispered darkly in his ear; "Listen well, hedgehog, you will give in eventually, and you will OBEY ME!"

XXX

flashback ended

XXX

He remembered his dream as though it actually had happened: had it really seemed that real?

A far away voice woke him from his thoughts. "Sonic! I thought i'd find you hear!" The fox boy smiled warmly at the blue blur, and he did the same in return. "Hey, buddy. what's up?" Sonic could see the kid trying to hide his slight thought of concern for his friend. "Oh, nothing really. it's just that everybody is busy, and i thought maybe we could hang out today?" there was a long pause before Tails finally spoke again. "If you don't want to, that's okay-" "No, no... thats fine..."

_This is weird, usually Sonic is out running around, off in his own imaginary dreamland. what gives? _Tails must've been thinking pretty hard to the point where it showed on his face, because soon he noticed Sonic staring at him with confusion. "I'm sorry, Tails, I know I haven't been around much lately like I should be. It's just that I had this really weird dream..."


	2. 1 Too Strong For Too Long

first person perspective

XXXXXX

"Wow, that's weird. What do you think it means, Sonic?" The Blue Blur shifted nervously before answering. "It's just a dream; I doubt it means anything, really. But still it bugs me, y'know?... I never knew my parents, and..." Tails understood where he was going with this. The Kit knew Sonic for years now; they knew everything about each other.

Sonic had told him in the past that his foster parents died in a fire, but that he knew nothing of his biological family. Tails was deep in thought when Sonic interrupted. "Hey, wadd'ya say about ditching this place? I'm getting pretty hungry." _He's right, _Tails thought, his stomach roaring furociously. Sonic chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes!"

XXXXXX

third person perspective

XXXXXXX

I felt myself sigh heavily as I plopped onto Ms. Rabbit's coach, full of thoughts and wishes.

I brushed my pink bangs out of my eyes while saying, "Thank you for letting me stay here for the weekend, Vanilla." Cream's mom smiled warmly at me and said "Not a problem, dear. I know it must feel good to get away from... things." I knew what she meant by that. Sonic had been gone for days now, and I didn't want to be anywhere where it might remind me of him being gone and not with her.

_Why, why do I love him even when he abandons me? _"Plus, Cream enjoys your company, Amy, so I should be thanking you!" the sweet rabbit interrupted her thoughts.

Almost as if on que, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Cream shouted happily, skipping over to the front door. "Amy, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Tails to join us for breakfast." the pink hedgehog nodded in reply.

"Come on in, Mr. Tails!" I heard the fox giggle at the tone of voice Cream had.

"Hi, Amy!" Tails smiled.

"Hey, Tails. Found any chaos emeralds lately?"

"No, but I found something else!" Just then I saw my hero walk in.

"Hey, Amy, what's up?" He asked this like he was expecting me to fall into his arms, but I didn't.

"Not much." I could see the disbelief spread across his face but quickly fade away.

"Oh. well, do I have a lot to tell you!" I stared into his enchanting emerald eyes. they looked full of joy, but i saw a quick look of confusion. _I wish I knew what he was thinking so badly. _"Vanilla, can I talk to ya?" Sonic asked rather suspiciously, but without question Cream's mom led the hedgehog to the back porch.

XXXXXXX

first person again

XXXXXXX

"Now, sweetie, what was it you wanted?" the blue blur didn't know how she'd react; he paused before asking, "Vanilla, how do you know if something is a dream... or a vision?" the rabbit was pretty confused of what this teen's point was by now. "Well, it all depends on what it was... what do you think you saw?"

Sonic told her everything that happened in his dream, including every single detail. he wasn't afraid of what she'd think; she was practically his replacement mom. after finishing his speech, there was a awkward pause before he added with glazed over emerald eyes "I just don't understand!" his voice was shaky.

"Oh, Sonic," Vanilla hugged the 15 year old tightly but lovingly. She could feel him lightly sobbing into her shoulder.


End file.
